Empty Promises
by R.L.N
Summary: Is there such a thing as friends? Or are they as made up as heroes? Cloud-centric warnings inside
1. Chapter 1

Title: Empty Promises

Author: R.L.N.

Keywords: A/U, Het, Yaoi Angst, Hurt/Comfort

Pairings: ZxA, one sided C+Z, eventual ZxC

Spoilers: None.

Summary: Is there such a thing as friends? Or are they as made up as heroes? Cloud-centric

Rating: K

Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by their original creators. No money is being made and no infringement is intended.

Author's Note: Two-shot angst fic, written and posted within a week to challenge myself to not sit on it nit-picking/editing, so if you see any glaring mistakes point them out kindly, please. I know it's a short story, it's sort of meant to be.

* * *

There's no such thing as friends.

Just like heroes, angels, saviors and the like, they are just something made up to make ourselves feel better.

When things are bad, heroes rise up.

When things are dark, angels will light the way.

When things are desperate, a savior will come save you.

When you need one, friends will be by your side.

Except…they're never there.

Just like the rest, there's no such thing.

* * *

The alarm was persistent, and Cloud Strife woke up bleary-eyed as he turned it off. He got up and showered quickly, feeling more awake as he dried off and dressed. Opening a small bottle, he dabbed on the makeup foundation to cover the bruise on his lower jaw. Giving a satisfied nod, he went downstairs and into the garage. The sun was just coming up as he left his house, riding his bike to school. It cast an eerie glow on everything, especially the school building as he approached.

The door to the cafeteria was unlocked, and Cloud went in to get some breakfast. It was never enough, after all, he was a growing young man, but it was better than nothing. And nothing was all he had at his house.

His mother was never home anymore, always staying over at a friend's house or "just stopping by" as she put it. She'd give Cloud some money and be off again, gone for days or even weeks.

His stepdad was always home, and he took his frustration of never having a wife home out on Cloud. He lashed out violently but ended just as fast, and the bruises faded quickly enough. Cloud learned quickly to just avoid the man.

The cafeteria worker gave Cloud a smile and a wink, adding an extra piece of fruit to his tray as he approached. He smiled his thanks, a tiny upturn of his lips, and he went to sit down and eat. The mornings were his favorite part of the day. Before anyone got there, and before any noises disrupted his thoughts.

The first thing to disrupt his thoughts was the ever-noisy, ever-present Zack Fair. Cloud wasn't entirely sure what made the older student go out of his way to greet him. It was overheard that Zack had a fondness for spiky yellow chocobos, and Cloud wished time and again he was a brunet.

"Good morning Spike!" Zack greeted. "You must fly here to always beat me to school!"

"If I could fly, I would have to escape you already," Cloud said dryly, turning to the older teen.

"…What happened?" Zack asked seriously, and Cloud watched the twinkles leave his eyes as he focused on…oh yeah. The bruise on his jaw, Cloud forgot about it already.

"…I was bending over getting my laundry, and my mom opened the door on me," Cloud lied, shrugging easily. "Nearly knocked a tooth out, she opened it so hard."

Zack didn't seem to believe him, but Cloud just smiled a tiny smile and got up. "Have a good day Zack."

"You too, Cloud."

Cloud left the cafeteria to go to his classes. If there was one small thing he noticed about Zack Fair was that the older teen never used his name unless it was serious. Cloud hoped he would forget about the bruise as easily as Cloud did.

* * *

Cloud's last class of the day was a study hall, and while the majority of students skipped it, Cloud always used the time to catch up on his work. Lately a student a year ahead of him started helping, and while Cloud admitted his grades were getting better, he really just wanted to be left alone. Especially since he had a feeling Zack used her to check up on him.

"Is it math today?" the young woman asked, sitting next to Cloud.

"Aerith…I'd rather study on my own today," Cloud said, looking up at her. Aerith Gainsborough was short with pretty green eyes and long brown hair in a braid. She frowned and reached out to touch Cloud's jaw.

"What happened?" she asked concerned.

"Just an accident," Cloud said, batting her hand away. "I'm all right."

"You're wearing makeup," Aerith observed, and Cloud rolled his eyes and went back to his textbook.

"Cloud, I just want to make sure you're all right," Aerith said, pushing Cloud's book down to look at him. "Zack's worried too."

At that, Cloud frowned and looked up at her. She took it as encouragement to keep talking.

"You'll miss days, you come in with odd wounds, and Zack swears you've lost weight. I may be his girlfriend, but all we talk about is you. You're special to both of us, and we want to make sure you're all right." At that, Aerith stopped and looked away.

"It's not like we're friends," Cloud said, looking away. "You don't need to go out of your way."

"We are too your friends," Aerith objected.

"You don't act like it outside of school," Cloud pointed out, and Aerith looked uncomfortable.

"Cloud…we would, but you're still…so young," Aerith explained. "You can't go out to where we do until you're seventeen."

"I know," Cloud sighed. "It'll change after my birthday, though, right? You'll take me out then?"

"Of course," Aerith promised, but Cloud just went back to his textbook.

He knew empty promises when he heard them. His mother was full of them.

* * *

That night, Cloud opened his door after hearing his mother come home. He went into the living room to find her and his stepdad arguing.

"Cloud…I'm going to Esthar," his mother said, and Cloud opened his mouth in surprise.

"W-what's in Esthar?" Cloud asked. "What about me?"

"I was asked to open a store boutique," his mother explained. "I'd take you with me, but I can't afford it until I get settled."

"You're not going," his stepdad retorted. "I'm not being left behind to raise your stupid brat. You either take him or me with you."

"You haven't worked a day since we got married," his mother snapped back. "I can't afford you either. I'll mail you some money once I start making some, and you can decide to come out to me then."

"When…will you come back?" Cloud asked, accepting the fact his mother was leaving him. "Why leave and not work here?"

Cloud's mother took his arm and led him into the kitchen, his stepdad swearing in the living room still. She looked at him, tucking his hair behind his ear and leaning down to whisper into it.

"I can't stay here any longer," she whispered, and Cloud swallowed his tears. "All I think about is your father. I can't move on. I have to go."

"Take me with you," Cloud begged, just as quietly. "Please…Mother…"

"You'll do fine," his mother said, smiling at him. "Here, this is all my money. My friend will help me. I'll be back soon to get you."

Cloud took the money and let his mother usher him to his room. She kissed his head, kissed his bruised jaw, and then was gone.

Cloud hid the money for the night. He'd go to the bank tomorrow. He heard his stepdad continuing to curse and made sure his door was locked. Despite how scared he was, Cloud burrowed in his bed and managed to fall asleep.

* * *

The next morning as Cloud ate breakfast at school he thought about his mother. She said she'd be back to get him, and while he was used to hearing empty promises, that one sounded genuine. He tried to reassure himself that it really was, and soon she'd come back, but the pain was still in his chest.

"Hey Spike!"

"Good morning Zack," Cloud replied, not looking up. His eyes were red from crying, most of the tears fell without him noticing.

"…Cloud, what's wrong?" Zack asked, sitting next to him and pulling him into a hug. "Don't cry."

"I'm not crying," Cloud said. "Not anymore."

"What's worth crying about?" Zack asked, and Cloud pulled out of the older teen's embrace.

"…It's nothing Zack," Cloud said, looking away and picking at his breakfast again. "I just…feel like an orphan."

Zack blinked, his hand on Cloud's shoulder kneading softly. "Why?"

"My mother went on a business trip," Cloud explained. "I…"

Cloud stopped talking as a beeping sounded from Zack's pocket. Zack muttered something and pulled out his phone, looking at the screen before flipping it open. "Hey babe…no I'm not busy…yeah I'll be right there."

"It's ok," Cloud said, poking his breakfast again. "Better not keep Aerith waiting."

"You know about us?" Zack asked, looking surprised.

Cloud nodded, talking to his eggs. "She's mentioned it…I know you use her to check on me." He looked up, nudging Zack gently. "She's waiting."

Zack's hand hesitated on Cloud's shoulder before he got up and left, squeezing lightly. Cloud continued to sit there, and he wiped his eyes as he felt tears start to fall.

He wasn't hungry anymore.

* * *

Cloud skipped his last class and went to the bank instead. The banker was one he always saw, and she smiled at him as he deposited the money. She gave him a piece of candy before he left, and he felt a little bit better.

He opened the front door of his house, and was greeted with a fist to his face. He smelt alcohol, tasted blood, and the door slammed shut as he was thrown to the living room floor.

* * *

Cloud didn't make it to class that next day. He didn't make it off the living room floor until late. He woke up sometime in the afternoon, blood caked to his face and drying on the carpet. He got up, and staggered to his bathroom to clean up.

He went downstairs after washing to clean the carpet, and noticed papers on the floor by the door. Someone had shoved them through the mail slot. He picked them up, and read the note in handwriting he didn't recognize.

_I got your assignments from your teachers. Hope you're ok Spike._

Zack…Zack dropped off his homework. Cloud smiled to himself. It was a nice gesture.

He put the papers on the table before he suddenly frowned. Did Zack see him through the window on the floor? Or did he just knock, get no reply, and shoved the papers through the mail slot?

Cloud sighed as he went to work scrubbing the carpet. Either way, nothing changed what happened.

* * *

Cloud didn't go to school the rest of the week. He was bruised and sore. Zack would stop by and leave his homework, but Cloud didn't answer the door when it rang. His stepdad did once and promptly shut the door on Zack's face when asked where Cloud was.

Now both of them ignore the ringing doorbell.

* * *

On Monday Cloud went to school, but no amount of makeup he put on hid the bruised eye and cheek. His lip was split, and he tenderly applied moisturizer to keep it from breaking open again.

The cafeteria worker gave him a long look, and Cloud looked at the tray in her hands, unable to meet her eye. She gave him an extra scoop of sliced strawberries on his waffle and Cloud gave her a teeny smile, his lip hurting to smile too widely.

He ate slowly, enjoying the strawberries on his plate. His waffle got soggy, but it was still good.

"Long time no see Spike!"

Cloud refused to look up. "Hello Zack."

"Get your homework?" Zack asked, sitting next to Cloud and taking a bite of his waffle. "The teachers wouldn't give it to me, so Aerith had to ask for the work. Not sure why, but…HADES Cloud!"

Cloud couldn't help but look at Zack as the older teen rambled on, and he blinked at Zack's stunned look. "It's no big deal," Cloud mumbled, looking away again. "I fell."

"…Onto what?" Zack asked, peering to look at Cloud's face.

"…My bike."

"Cloud…" Zack trailed off, at a loss for words.

"It's no big deal," Cloud said again, shrugging.

"Yes, yes it is," Zack argued. "If it was an accident, you need to be more careful. If it wasn't…you need to tell me so I can kill whoever hit you."

Cloud poked at his waffle. "Zack…it was…"

He stopped at the beeping noise, and Zack pulled out his phone, flipping it open. "Babe, I'll call you back…what? No, I'm just busy…No…No…NO!"

"Zack, you should go," Cloud said, nudging the older teen. "Don't make her wait."

"…I'll be right there," Zack sighed, closing his phone. "We'll talk later, ok?"

"Ok," Cloud said, and he watched Zack leave.

His promises sounded as hollow as his mother's.

* * *

Cloud skipped last period again and went home. His stepdad was storming around the kitchen, drinking and yelling into the phone. He picked up the mail and quietly avoided him and went into his room, locking the door.

There was a letter from his mother, and Cloud opened the envelope, reading the brief message.

_Dear Cloud,_

_I opened my shop, but all I'm selling now is ammunition for the soldiers and a small selection of supplies. I hope to extend. There isn't a weapon shop around here. I will see you soon._

_Mom_

_P.S. I named the store "Cloud's Shop". _

Cloud put the letter back in the envelope and placed it in his dresser drawer for keeping. It made him feel a little better, as if his mother was thinking of him. He went to sleep, feeling weary and weak.

* * *

The next day Cloud didn't make it out of the house for school. He had a terrible headache and ended up passing out on the couch in the living room. When he woke up, his homework was pushed through the mail slot.

This went on for weeks. Cloud would miss days from either his stepdad or severe headaches. Every time his homework was shoved through the mail slot.

One day after classes Cloud had a headache, so instead of going to his study period, he went to the library and found a quiet corner to rest. He was well hidden in the little nook, and was almost asleep when he heard voices. He recognized Zack and Aerith, and they seemed to be arguing. He leaned closer to the bookshelf, noticing they were on the other side.

"…Sick of it," Aerith said, and she sounded hurt. "Zack, I like Cloud, I really do. But I can't help him when he goes out of his way to avoid me."

"He needs the help," Zack said, and he sounded frustrated too. "I've tried, but I can't get him to open up. I thought we were friends."

"He's never even said 'thank you' for getting all his homework for him," Aerith added, and Cloud winced. He hadn't, because he really was trying to avoid Aerith.

They both fall silent, and Cloud figured they left when Zack spoke again.

"I can't leave him."

"Zack…there's no us anymore," Aerith says, and she sounds like she's crying. "I'm your girlfriend, not him. But all you think and talk about is Cloud. I shouldn't be jealous, but I am."

There's no response, and Cloud hears Aerith sniff and hiccup. "…Should I be jealous?"

"I want to protect him," Zack replies, not answering the question. "I can't leave him alone. He said he feels like an orphan because his mom left for a business trip. If I just knew why he hurt so much…maybe I wouldn't worry so much."

"…I'm going home," Aerith states, sniffling.

"I'll walk you," Zack offers, and Cloud sits back in the plush chair he was resting in.

He felt terrible. Cloud made up his mind. As soon as he could, he was going to talk to Zack and tell him everything. Maybe then he wouldn't worry, and be able to take care of Aerith.

* * *

The next morning at breakfast, Cloud looked up at Zack's approach.

"Can we talk?" Cloud asked, and Zack looked surprised.

"Of course," Zack said, sitting down. "We're friends, right?"

"…Friends?" Cloud repeated.

"Yeah, friends," Zack laughed, ruffling his hair. "Friends are people who are always there for you when you need them."

Cloud pondered that for a moment. "Are you?"

"Am I what?" Zack asked, blinking.

"There when I need you," Cloud said, and Zack rubbed the back of his head.

"I try to be," Zack said, honest. "You need me now, right?"

Cloud gave him a teeny smile. "I need to tell you something."

Zack opened his mouth to reply, but the beeping of his cell phone made him shut it with a sigh. He pulled it out, and looked at the screen. It continued to beep in his hand.

"…You shouldn't keep her waiting," Cloud reprimanded.

"I know," Zack said, opening it. "Hey babe…talking to Cloud…what? No…well maybe…No definitely not…I'll be there soon…Right now? Ok, ok…I will."

"We can talk later," Cloud said, and Zack gave him an apologetic smile.

"We will talk later," Zack promised as he got up and left.

* * *

Cloud wouldn't get the chance to talk to Zack until much later.

He went home that day, and his mother was there. She and his stepdad were arguing in the kitchen, and Cloud entered to see why they were fighting.

"Cloud…We're leaving," his mother said, and Cloud nodded, looking from her to his stepdad.

"You're not leaving, I need the money," his stepdad said, and Cloud took a step back out of the kitchen.

"There isn't any," his mother argued. "I'm taking Cloud to help me in the store."

"I'm talking about the insurance," his stepdad said, and Cloud's eyes widened at the sight of the gun.

"…Mom…" Cloud said, and she looked at him.

"Go," she whispered, and Cloud took another step back as his stepdad fired at her. His eyes shut as he turned to run, to escape the house.

He didn't make it to the front door.

* * *

Cloud always wondered who called the police.

He was unconscious on the floor, broken and bleeding all that night and the next day. He had vague memories of trying to move, but his mind didn't work properly until he was at the hospital. The nurse told him they found his body the next night after the shooting. It was a miracle he was still alive. A guardian angel was looking over him.

But not looking over his mother. She was killed, and his stepdad was killed after shooting at a police officer.

He really was an orphan now. He spent days at the hospital floating in and out of awareness. He told the nurse he wanted no visitors, and it was agreed to be in his best interest, but she always told him who tried to see him.

Zack came every day.

And he always left flowers. The nurses took their time filling the cheap plastic vase in his room, fluffing the flowers throughout the day.

Aerith came once, she left a letter but Cloud didn't have the energy to read it, and wouldn't let the nurse read it to him.

A lawyer came also, and he was allowed to see Cloud. He was a heartless man, and told Cloud that he was going into foster care for the few months until he turned seventeen. As soon as he was better they'd place him.

Cloud felt terrible after the lawyer left, and the nurse paid extra attention to him, trying to make him comfortable and cheer him up.

He was at the hospital all week after he regained his senses. On the day they deemed him discharge-worthy, Cloud picked up the letter Aerith left and opened it.

It was smattered with smudges, Cloud figured they were tears.

_Dear Cloud,_

_You are all Zack thinks and talks about. He tries so hard to make you smile, and every time you do, he counts it as a victory for the day. I know, because he tells me about it. He tells me all about you, and I thought it was nice he found a friend. But the more he got to talk to you, the more I realized he was in love with you. Please forgive me, for excluding you from us outside of school. I was terribly jealous, and the less Zack got to see you, the better it was for my heart. But it didn't stop him from growing more and more in love with you. If you can love him half as much as he loves you, it will still be more than enough. When he found out you were in the hospital, beaten and shot by your own stepdad, he went to see you that night, but you weren't awake. And we didn't know if you ever would again. I left the room, but I could hear him talking to you. You're very lucky, to have someone as kind and wonderful as Zack love you. Please treat him well._

_Sincerely, Aerith_

Cloud folded the letter and put it back in the envelope. He looked up at the nurse as she came in, and she smiled at him.

"You're friend is back to take you home," she said, and Cloud looked down.

"I don't have any friends," Cloud replied, and looked back up as Zack entered the room.

"I'm not your friend?" Zack asked, and he sounded genuinely hurt.

Cloud looked away. "You said…friends are people who are always there for you when you need them."

"I try to be," Zack said. He sat next to Cloud on the bed.

"I tried to talk to you," Cloud said quietly. "I needed to talk to you. To tell you the truth, that my stepdad was the one who hit me, that my mom left me to suffer with him, and why I cried. I cried a lot, Zack. I needed a friend to be there for me, and no one was. I wanted…someone to save me. I wanted a hero to rescue me. But most of all, I wanted a friend to help me. But just like those imaginary heroes, friends never showed up either. All those times I stayed home…I was broken on the floor. No one looked in the window to see me."

Zack had his arm around Cloud's shoulder, and Cloud gently eased it off.

"It's not…right for me to put so much responsibility on you," Cloud continued. "You were nice to me, always talking and teasing me. I shouldn't ask so much from you, it isn't fair. I'm sure Aerith wants more from you."

"Aerith…she…" Zack trailed off, looking away.

"She's patient," Cloud said. "But you shouldn't keep her waiting forever."

Zack didn't say anything, and Cloud stood up. He walked to the window, sitting on the ledge looking out. "I'm not going back to school," Cloud added, watching birds flutter around. "I'm going to Esthar tonight, to work at my mother's shop. Thank you, Zack, for being nice to me. I don't believe in friends, but I do believe in kindness, and you and Aerith have shown me so much. So, thank you."

* * *

Cloud left the hospital that day, got into the taxi alone, and stood at the train station, waiting to leave. He had the money his mother last left him in his pocket, and nothing but his clothes on his back and a train ticket in his hand.

"Cloud…Wait!"

Cloud looked up, and saw Zack running to him. He glanced at the clock. The train was coming any minute.

"I'm sorry I wasn't there for you, like a friend should have been," Zack said, panting from his run. "But please, Cloud…If you let me, I'll be the one to save you when you need it. I'll be your hero to rescue you, but most of all I'll be your friend. I'll be there when you need me, no more trying. I'll always be there."

"Zack…" Cloud whispered and tears fell from his eyes as the train pulled into the station. "Zack, I want you to be my friend, and the one who's there for me. But I'm going to Esthar. And you can't leave everything and everyone behind. Especially Aerith, you can't leave her behind."

"I can't let you leave me," Zack argued, and he pulled Cloud into a tight hug. "I'm going to be your hero, Cloud. Please give me a chance."

Cloud gently unwound Zack's arms and stepped away from him. "Don't keep Aerith waiting," he reprimanded, and walked a few steps to the train. He smiled at Zack, his tears staining his cheeks. "I'll be back, I promise."

His promise sounded as empty as his mother's.

…But then again…

She did keep one.

* * *

TBC...


	2. Epilogue

Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by their original creators. No money is being made and no infringement is intended.

* * *

Cloud stepped off the train and he looked around as he exited the platform. It looked the same as it did all those years ago.

Almost five years. It was a long time, but it would have been longer if something important wasn't happening today.

Zack was graduating from the college attached to the high school, which was right next to the elementary school. Cloud hailed a taxi and took it to the campus. The ceremony was starting soon, and the area was filled with people.

Hopefully he wouldn't be noticed, and be able to watch Zack's graduation before slipping away again.

Cloud sat in the sea of people, wearing a pair of dark sunglasses and a hat smashing his spiky hair down to frame his face. He clapped politely as people were called up for their awards and presentations, and was grateful 'Fair' was near the beginning of the alphabet.

Cloud clapped along with everyone else, and Zack gave a grin and a wave. He seemed to notice something in the audience though, and Cloud's breath hitched his throat as it seemed Zack recognized him, before the older tee-_man_ seemed to shake it off and walk off the stage.

It would have made him stand out more if he left now, so Cloud quietly waited out the rest of the ceremony. After it had ended, Cloud got up with the flow of people, and started making his escape as the graduates came to find their family members.

"Hey…Cloud! …CLOUD STRIFE!"

Cloud looked up at the shout of his name, and he reached up to pull off his hat and sunglasses as Zack fought through the crowd towards him. He smiled, and when Zack stopped in front of him he opened his arms. Zack didn't hesitate and swept him up in a tight hug. Cloud wrapped his arms around Zack's neck and felt arms go around his waist and body.

Zack was taller than Cloud, with a broad chest and strong arms. Cloud was shorter, thinner, but fit perfectly in Zack's arms. He rested his forehead on Zack's shoulder as the older man held him.

"I can't…believe it's really you," Zack said, his hold strong.

Cloud got the feeling the hug was longer than appropriate, and he carefully eased Zack's arms from his body, smiling softly.

"I promised I'd be back," Cloud said, stepping back a pace from Zack. "And I wouldn't miss this for anything."

"So what are you doing now?" Zack asked, with a goofy grin on his face as he looked at Cloud.

"I have to take the train back out to Esthar," Cloud said, and Zack balked.

"You came all the way back to see me graduate and you're turning around and leaving again?" Zack asked, incredulously. "No way, I won't allow it! We're having a party, and you are coming with me!"

"You should spend tonight with your family," Cloud protested, but Zack grabbed his hand.

"I'm spending it with my friends, too, and even if _you_ don't believe in friends, _I_ certainly do," Zack said, pulling Cloud along with him. "So you're coming with me."

Cloud put his sunglasses and hat back on as Zack dragged him around, finding people. After several people agreeing to a party at Zack's house, Cloud tugged Zack's hand, where the older man had refused to let him go.

"Zack…where's Aerith?"

Zack stopped so abruptly that Cloud collided into him. He was blinking, and he reached into his pocket and pulled out his phone.

"One missed call…" Zack said, and Cloud barely heard him.

"You…shouldn't keep her waiting," Cloud reprimanded, tugging his hand free from Zack's grip to place it on his hip, looking up at Zack.

Zack pushed a button and held the phone up to his ear. He seemed to be listening to a message, and Cloud patiently waited until Zack closed his phone. He turned to Cloud, and his smile came back.

"She's with her mom," Zack explained. "She'll meet us at my house for the party. Let's get going to help my parents set up."

Cloud nodded, and followed Zack out to the parking lot. Zack reached back as they walked and Cloud let him grasp his hand, pulling him along faster than Cloud's typical pace.

Zack nearly threw Cloud into the jeep, and Cloud buckled as Zack go in and started the jeep.

"I keep thinking…"Zack said, hesitating before buckling his seatbelt. He looked at Cloud, grinning sheepishly. "If I let you go, if I look away…you'll be gone again."

"My promises can be rather empty," Cloud admitted, and Zack pulled out of the parking lot. "But I promise, Zack, I won't leave without saying goodbye first."

Zack looked at him as they sat at a red light, and reached over to pull Cloud in for a kiss. Cloud let him, and pulled away after only a brief moment. "Sealed with a kiss," Cloud said, smiling a little.

Zack grinned, and they both jumped as the car behind them honked. Zack looked at the green light and chuckled sheepishly as Cloud leaned back to look out the window, the smile still on his lips.

* * *

Zack's parents were nice, and Cloud helped Mrs. Fair in the kitchen while Zack and Mr. Fair set up the rest of the house for the party.

Living alone gave Cloud necessary cooking skills, and talked to Mrs. Fair as she asked questions and told stories about Zack. Especially the past five years, Cloud enjoyed hearing what he missed on.

As the doorbell rang, signifying people arriving, Cloud excused himself to the bathroom to clean up. Mrs. Fair led him up to the master suite's bathroom, which was spacious but more importantly, secluded so no one would bother him until he came out.

He cleaned up, washing the evidence of his kitchen work away. He jumped as the door was knocked on, and he opened it cautiously.

It was Zack, and he was grinning. "I brought clean clothes," Zack said, holding them up. "Ma said you smelt like meat and vegetables."

Cloud rolled his eyes, opening the door wider and going back to the sink. Zack stepped in and shut the door behind him. He set the clothes down on a chair and opened a cabinet and pulled out some towels. While his back was turned, he heard Cloud open the shower door and step in. He glanced back to see Cloud tossing his clothes over the top of the frosted glass door.

The shower was brief, and Zack played with the bottles and makeup on the counter by sink so he wouldn't look at Cloud. He glanced up at the water turning off, and tossed a towel over the door of the shower.

Cloud wrapped it around his waist and stepped out, a small smile on his face. "I haven't had a hot shower in five years."

Zack blinked, watching Cloud curiously. "…Really?"

Cloud nodded, taking another towel from Zack and rubbing his hair dry. "The shower at home in Esthar doesn't get above lukewarm."

Zack turned back to the bottles on the counter as Cloud dressed, the towel resting over his shoulders. "Does your mother have eyeliner?"

"Uh…" Zack trailed off, looking at the different makeup containers.

Cloud snickered, picking one up and opening it. Zack watched as he leaned into the mirror, applying the eyeliner. It was fascinating to watch Cloud's eyes change, the blue brighter than Zack could ever remember.

"We shouldn't keep your guests waiting," Cloud said, and he gathered up his dirty clothes. Zack tossed the towels in the laundry bin, and led Cloud to his room, opening the door.

"You can leave your clothes here," Zack said, taking them from Cloud's arms and tossing them on the floor. "Let's go."

Before Cloud could put his clothes neatly back in a pile Zack had his hand and was dragging him off to the party.

There were tons of people around, and Cloud pulled his hand out of Zack's grasp. He shook his head at Zack, but was smiling softly. "I promised."

Zack grinned, and nodded in return, and didn't reach for Cloud again. Cloud vaguely remembered people, but no one seemed to remember him, so he grew disinterested until he spotted someone he did know.

"Aerith," Cloud greeted, and she looked at him, smiling. Cloud thought it was a sad smile, but he returned it. "May I?" he asked, his arms opening.

"Of course," Aerith said, and hugged him back.

"It's your turn next year, right?" Cloud asked as they stepped apart. Aerith laughed lightly, nodding. "I'm excited," she admitted.

They continued talking and mingling around other people and with Aerith at his side people seemed to recognize Cloud. At least, most commented about 'that pokey-headed kid' and Cloud took it to mean himself.

Eventually Cloud and Aerith went outside, and Cloud followed Aerith down the steps into the garden. She sat on a bench by a blossoming bush, and Cloud sat next to her.

"…I saw you, at the ceremony," Aerith said, and Cloud looked at her. She was looking away.

"I didn't see you, I'm sorry," Cloud admitted, looking away himself.

"I saw Zack first, and was going to him," Aerith explained, her voice quiet. "But he saw you first, and then you were all he saw. I was standing less than ten feet away, but neither of you noticed me. And the way he held you…as if his long-lost love had finally come back to him. I tried calling him, but he didn't answer. I knew he wouldn't, he was with you. So I left with my mom, and tried not to cry."

"I'm not trying to take him from you," Cloud said, and Aerith patted his knee, still not looking at him.

"You don't have to try," she said. "Ever since you left, Zack's smiles never reached his eyes, not even for me. But as soon as he saw you, I saw his entire face and being brighten. The only time he truly smiled when you were gone, was when he read the letters you sent him."

"I only wrote three times," Cloud protested, frowning slightly.

"And it was the only time he was happy," Aerith said, and Cloud looked up to meet her gaze. "I know you read my letter. The one I wrote before you left. What were you thinking?"

"…I was thinking, that someone who was nice to me was hurting because I made you both worry so much," Cloud explained. "I was going to tell Zack, so he wouldn't worry about me anymore, and work to take care of you more."

"…Do you not love him?" Aerith asked, and Cloud shrugged.

"I don't know," Cloud said. "I don't…know what it's supposed to feel like."

Aerith reached over and hugged Cloud. "Didn't anyone love you? Like your mother or your father?"

Cloud shook his head, leaning against Aerith's embrace. "Just like heroes and friends…it must not exist."

"You should ask Zack to show you," Aerith said, stroking Cloud's hair softly. "Zack has been waiting to show you, for over five years now. You shouldn't tease him so much."

Cloud sat up out of Aerith's embrace, and looked at her. "Would you hate me?" Cloud asked, and Aerith smiled, shaking her head.

"I'd never hate you," Aerith said, patting his head. "I want you and Zack to be happy, it's all I want. My happiness will come in time."

Cloud stood up, and took a few steps to leave before turning around. "Aerith…"

As she looked at him, Cloud smiled. "If my mother was alive, she'd love you. For taking care of me, the way she never could."

Aerith smiled brightly at that, and Cloud turned and went back inside to find Zack.

* * *

As it turned out, Zack was looking for Cloud too. Cloud was caught up in a hug, and he stiffened for a moment before realizing it was Zack.

"I know…you promised," Zack said, muffled by Cloud's shoulder. "But I can't help it."

"Zack…" Cloud hesitated, and Zack pulled away to look at him. "Will you…show me love?"

Zack blinked, and Cloud fumbled for words. "Aerith said to ask you to show me, because I don't know what it's supposed to be, and I know it's stupid, but…"

Cloud's rambling stopped as Zack held a finger to his lips. "Come on."

Cloud let Zack lead him away from the party and up to his bedroom. He sat on the bed as Zack shut the door and leaned back against it.

"Cloud…" Zack began, before shaking his head. "I don't know where to start."

"You can start by being my friend," Cloud offered, and Zack looked at him. "By being there when I need you."

"We are friends," Zack said, striding over to kneel in front of Cloud. "I'll always be here when you need me."

"Then…you can start by showing me love," Cloud said, and Zack smiled.

"I can do that," Zack said, and reached up from his kneeling position to pull Cloud down into a kiss.

This kiss was different from the one in the jeep. Cloud leaned back to pull away, and Zack just followed, until Cloud was pinned to the bed under Zack.

Cloud wasn't sure what to do with his hands, so he left them on Zack's shoulders. Zack kissed his lips and cheeks and neck, his hands running over Cloud's chest and sides and when Cloud arched from a sensitive bite to the spot right below his ear, Zack slid his arms underneath Cloud's back and held him close as he stopped kissing.

Cloud could feel Zack's breath hot against his neck, and ran his hands along Zack's shoulders and back. "…Z-Zack?"

Zack pulled back, and Cloud flushed at the look in his eyes. "Cloud…you be sure to tell me…if you get scared."

Cloud nodded, and Zack slowly eased the borrowed shirt off Cloud.

* * *

Cloud wasn't scared at all that night.

* * *

Cloud was dressed the next morning, and he knelt by the edge of the bed. Zack was sound asleep, and Cloud just watched him until he saw Zack stir.

"Zack…"

Zack sleepily opened his eyes, but they widened as they saw Cloud dressed and up. "What?"

"I'm leaving," Cloud said, pausing when he felt Zack's hand around his wrist. "I have to go back to Esthar."

"I'll go too," Zack said, groggily sitting up. "Right now…?"

Cloud brought Zack's hand holding his wrist up and kissed his knuckles. "You're staying here."

"No I'm not," Zack protested, fully awake and reaching out to hold Cloud's other hand. "I'm going with you."

"Your mother told me last night of your plans for the future," Cloud said. "Living in Esthar isn't part of it."

"Because…because…" Zack trailed off.

Cloud smiled gently. "Because why, Zack? You knew I was still there. You knew where I was, I wrote you three times, and you wrote back once. It…it's all right, Zack, to make a future without me. Especially since I took so long to keep my promise, I never came back expecting you to change anything for me."

"But I am, and I will," Zack said. "I promised you Cloud, I'll always be there for you. I can't keep it if you leave me."

"You are there for me," Cloud reassure, standing up and out of Zack's grasp. The older man got out of bed and wrapped his arms around him, holding Cloud tightly. "Whenever I felt like I couldn't go on, I remembered you and your kindness to me."

Zack refused to let Cloud go, so Cloud brought his hands up and rested them on Zack's waist. "Cloud…" Zack pulled away, holding one of Cloud's hands.

"…?" Cloud hummed in response, and felt something slide over his left ring finger. "…Zack…?" he questioned, looking down.

"My class ring," Zack explained. "I'll replace it with diamonds soon. I'll be in Esthar tomorrow night. I'm letting you go right now, with a promise that we'll be together tomorrow night."

Cloud nodded, and smiled. Zack leaned down and kissed Cloud softly before pulling back. "Sealed with a kiss," Zack whispered.

"Don't forget," Cloud said, stepping away from Zack. "You promised."

"You promised too," Zack countered, but he was grinning.

Cloud did promise.

And he never broke or postponed another one again.

* * *

The End

Turn on The Veronicas "In Another Life" and think about Aerith.


End file.
